


You’ll always paint my sky (without you everything’s plain grey)

by ydididodis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gina makes her day better, It’s so short, Just a quick drabble, They try and they’re in love, Valentine’s Day, domestic dianetti, gina loves it, its just sweet, rosa hates vday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: RosahatesValentine’s Day. She hates how everyone is all lovey and dovey and gooey and touchy and feely.She just wants to go home and cuddle with her girlfriend and watch a Nancy Meyers movie.Guns on the other hand planned for this day in advance and she’d rather die than not woo her girlfriend on the day of love.





	You’ll always paint my sky (without you everything’s plain grey)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think I’d manage to get something out in time but I did! I hope you enjoy 💛

Rosa _hates_ Valentine’s Day. She hates how everyone is all lovey and dovey and gooey and touchy and feely.

She hates Jake and Amy and how they can’t seem to stop touching each other. 

She hates how she can hear Charles on the phone with Genevieve all day and how she can hear what they’re talking about, because she **cant stop imagining it**. She shudders and gags. 

She hates how her perp escaped while she was chasing after him, because Jake couldn’t stop talking about his plans with Amy for the evening. 

She hates that even Captain Holt has a whisper of a smile on his face. 

She hates that the desk in front of his office is occupied by some dumb-dumb who doesn’t have a clue about anything. 

She hates him. She hates how she misses her girlfriend that should be at that desk, shamelessly flirting with her and giving her “Roses for Rosa”. She hates that she misses her.

* * *

By the time the end of Rosa’s shift rolls around, she made sure to let Gina know that Valentine’s Day is for “losers and suckers and lonely people and she hates it”. 

She doesn’t have the energy to get worked up about everything. She just wants to go home and get into her sweatpants and watch a Nancy Meyers movie while cuddling with her girlfriend. 

When she finally reaches the front door or her and Gina’s apartment she’s fine with just going into bed and cuddling and sleeping. 

_God_ , she would kill for some good fucking sleep. 

She snaps out of thought from the smell of food. Good smelling food.

* * *

Gina on the other hand was excited for this day for quite some time. Since she quit her job and built her own online empire she had _a lot_ of time on her hands for everything else. 

So she had a lot of time to think about how she could make this day special for Rosa. A day she knew Rosa hated from deep within her heart. 

(If she didn’t know the last text conversation they had would’ve confirmed it. 

**Rosie:** These dumb-dumbs really make me hate this day so much more, G. I don’t wanna do shit tonight. Promise?

 **Rosie:** Just lost a perp we built a case for for months because of Jake. This day just gets better!

 **G:** just chill babez, days almost over and then cuddlin on sofa? <3

 **Rosie:** Sounds good, G. <3)

So, yeah, maybe Gina didn’t promise stuff directly. And maybe, just maybe, she hunted down Rosa’s mother at her work last week and made her tell her about Rosa’s favorite Argentinian dishes and their corresponding recipes. Only to drag her to the next best supermarket and make her help choose the ingredients she should buy. 

(Rosa’s mother should be glad Gina didn’t make her come and actually cook the dishes.

She’d rather die than miss the opportunity to woo her girlfriend on the international day of love.)

* * *

When Rosa finally enters their apartment she’s overwhelmed by the smell of Provoleta. It’s so pungent and distinct and she might have some tears in her eyes because this smells like home. And love. 

And she loves her girlfriend so much. 

When she enters the kitchen she catches a glimpse of empanadas as well as a selection of meats and Dulce de leche. 

She walks up to the auburn haired girl and hugs her from behind while laying her head on her shoulder. Gina in turn twists her head and they meet in a soft kiss. She turns around and they silently hug in their tiny kitchen. 

“I love you”, Rosa whispers, enjoying the moment. Taking it all in. 

This is what happiness must feel like.

“And _I_ love you”, the other woman replies.

They end up eating dinner on the living room floor, drinking cheap wine and laughing. 

Gina tells her how she went on the quest to find her mother and make her give her the recipes and Rosa has to laugh. 

They eventually migrate to the sofa, Rosa laying down, her head in Gina’s lap and they watch some movies. Long slender fingers softly dancing through thick and lucious black locks. Later Gina makes her take some stupid selfies with her. 

Them kissing, them smiling, them looking badass, Rosa sleeping on Gina’s shoulder (that one Rosa actually doesn’t know about, but it’s Gina’s new lock screen). 

Maybe Rosa doesn’t hate Valentine’s Day that much after all.


End file.
